Like no one's watching
by randomgirldadada
Summary: Sena's caught off-guard. Fem!Sena


A/N: Hey guys so I just wanted to take a break from my other stories since they're causing my brain to implode or something and just do something fun. That and I am extremely, and utterly bored with my Thanksgiving vacation. So enjoy. The two songs in here are Ke$ha's Die Young and You're gonna go far kid by The Offspring if you wanna while you read.

Lyrics

Thoughts

Sena yelped, quickly dashing away as a volley of bullets chased at her heels. She shut the door to the lockerroom hurriedly, resting her back against it and breathing heavily. She sighed, rubbing her eyes wearily.

You're late to one practice..., she thought with a shake of her head. She pushed off the door, walking over to her stand in the room next to Monta's digging around to find her jersey. When she finally grips it she pulls it out with a victorious cry. Something falls out of the jersey, as if it had been wrapped in it, and clatters to the floor. Sena picks it up with a curious glance.

Hey, I've been looking for this!, she thought happily, flipping her ipod around in her hands checking for any scratches. She must have left it in here after the last practice and forgot it by mistake. It was hard for her to do any menial task without music, silence made her uncomfortable. So she grinned after finding the device unscathed, fumbling around in her pocket and pulling out her trusty headphones for just this occasion. Plugging up she set the device to shuffle and began to change into her uniform.

Teach me how to lie

You're getting better all the time

And turning all against the one

Is an art that's hard to teach

Another clever word

Sets off an unsuspecting herd

And as you step back into line

A mob jumps to their feet

She struggled to get her padding on around her headphones, either pulling them out of her ears or getting them tangled between layers of clothes. She huffed, snatching her buds from the device and setting it on the bench after adjusting the volume so not to disturb the others.

Soon her head began to bob up and down with the beat, a grin growing on her face as she began to jump with the music.

With a thousand lies

And a good disguise

Hit 'em right between the eyes

Hit 'em right between the eyes

When you walk away

Nothing more to say

See the lightning in your eyes

See 'em running for their lives

She sang along, jumping around to the music as she struggled to pull up her pants. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, she should dress as quickly as she could and get to practice or face the wrath of the commander from h***. But she couldn't help it, it was as if the melody weaved itself into blood and commanded her to move with it.

She giggled to herself as she knocked into the wooden frame of her storage space. She smiled as the song changed.

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums

Oh what a shame that you came here with someone

So while you're here in my arms

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

An image of herself with her arms around the neck around of a certain darkhaired young man popped into her head. She blushed at the thought, pushing the image from her mind. Don't be silly, he would never think of you like that, she thought as she continued to dance, trying to push the sad thought from her and finally pulling her jersey over her head. She shut off her ipod, grabbing her helmet and turning to leave the room.

"Aaaaaaaiiieeeeeh!" She screamed in surprise at the figure waiting there for her. He just blinked, his expression remaining as stoic as ever.

"Shin-san? What are you doing here?" She demanded, confused as to why he would be there at all.

"I came with Ouuji. Hiruma set up a practice match between the two teams but I had a doctor's appointment and was late. Hiruma said that I could change in here but when I walked in..." He trailed off, allowing her to fill in the rest for herself.

Practice match? She didn't know anything about this but Hiruma wasn't really one to consult with the team about things like this. Sudeenly something dawned on her, painting her cheeks crimson. Shin had seen her dancing around like idiot, and seen her changing.

"W-why didn't you say something?!"

"You seemed otherwise preoccupied and I didn't want to bother you." He stated, his expression still blank but a tinge of pink decorating his cheeks.

Sena whimpered, knowing that in his mind that his answer was a completely logical one. She slipped her helmet onto her head and rushing past him to hide the blush on her face. How embarassing!

Hiruma cackled evilly at the video playing before him, snickering at how red the f***ing shrimp's face had become and how awkward the two were around each other. The best part being during practice when they could barely look at each other and Shin would shy away from tackling the girl. Hiruma grinned at the screen, pulling out the disk and placing it in his bag.

"That'll teach you to be late to my practice f***ing shrimp."

A/N: I don't really know what kind of music Sena would listen to so I just picked two songs I like.


End file.
